Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door structure of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
There is a conventional side door which includes a pipe bar, and when a load is applied from a lateral side of the door of the vehicle, the pipe bar transmits the applied load to an inner panel of the door (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The side door includes the pipe bar therein that is arranged along the front-rear direction, and an end surface of the pipe bar (door beam) is connected to the inner panel via a bracket.